His Promise
by Gigai-Gurl
Summary: An IchigoxRukia songfic set in Episode 22 of the anime.


Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite. Not mine. Please don't sue, I'm just a poor student enamored by Bleach. Lyrics to the song, "The Promise" is owned by Tracy Chapman. 

Note: This is my first shot at writing a song fan fiction. I don't know if I did it right or if I had the characterization down pat. But I had a lot of fun writing this one because I found a very meaningful song for this story. It just came together nicely. Anyway, the song is entitled, "The Promise," by Tracy Chapman from her album, "New Beginnings." If you can, try to listen to it and hear how powerful this simple song is.

BTW, I made up Ichigo's musings based on the anime episode 22 where Sado saw Ichigo on a rooftop trying to look past the gate. As for Rukia's, I've been seeing her in that cell "doing nothing" for a long time that I figured I might as well give words to her thoughts. Hehe. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Ja ne!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**His Promise**

_If you wait for me  
Then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you_

_In my heart…_

He was on a rooftop, staring straight ahead into the horizon. He looked as if he was sizing up an opponent, intent at discovering its weak points.

Ichigo glared long and hard at the massive wall surrounding Seireitai. And it glared back at him, unfriendly and impenetrable.

'_Damn it. We almost got in. After Jidanbou's defeat, that giant was kind enough to open the door for us. If it weren't for that white-haired shinigami injuring him we would have gotten in without any difficulty. We would have been on our way...to her.' _

He furrowed his brow in frustration. When they arrived in Soul Society, he didn't know what to expect. He knew rescuing Rukia would be difficult, he knew he was in for a lot of fights. But he hadn't expected facing this first stubborn obstacle, a literal wall that was insurmountable in its height.

It stood there arrogant and proud of its enormity and power. He knew they would have to get through it first, before they could reach Rukia. _'But how are we going to get in?'_ he thought in anguish.

_If you think of me  
If you miss me once in a while  
Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart_

Rukia looked out of the tall, vertical window as if trying to see beyond the sky. She felt a pang of deep sadness and let out a sigh of resignation. The invisible pain was upon her again; the one she had been feeling after she got back to Soul Society. It brought the horrible memory of Ichigo lying blood soaked, his face contorted in confusion and hurt. She felt her hands tremble at the recollection.

"Gomen ne?" she whispered in anguish out into thin air. She knew there was no one there to answer her back or retort a reply. But she didn't care, not anymore anyway. "Ichigo," she whispered again as if every syllable of his name was too painful to utter.

"You were just so stubborn. Why did you have to look for me? Why did you have to fight? I told you to run while you still can. I didn't…I didn't want you to die," she clenched her fists, fighting to hold back the tears that she promised she would not shed.

So she let the pain of this thought smother her whole body. She let it pass over her like a tormenting wind ripping apart her emptiness. At that moment, she wished with all her heart that her spirit powers could bring back the dead.

_Remembering your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way  
Back to you_

_If you'll be waiting._

His thoughts went to the former shinigami who had helped him save his family and had been by his side as he fought demons and monsters in her place. '_She was such a difficult person to be with,'_ he thought involuntarily. '_She always thinks she's the boss and pushes me around. She has no respect. We bicker a lot. Constantly.'_

The memory of her unnerved him so much that he found himself clenching his fists in frustration_. 'Why did you just let them take you, baka. I thought you have more sense than that? You, who have acted so big, haughty and in-control around me, why didn't you resist? Why did you go back willingly? I was willing to fight for you. Even to the death.'_

But he knew on that fateful night Rukia's strong and in-control façade crumbled. When she looked back at him, he didn't hear a word she said. Instead, he saw her eyes filled with so much emotion, with tears threatening to streak down her cheeks. And he knew.

She had acted proud and cold to save his life.

_If you dream of me  
Like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel_

_The beating of your heart_

Sleep doesn't come to her anymore and she barely notices it. There are just so many thoughts surfacing in and out of her mind lately. _'Is this how it feels to have one's life flash before one's eyes?'_she wondered.

'_The tower has become unusually cold for a bright day,'_ she thought_. 'But then, this is the Shrine of Penitence and so it's only natural for death row prisoners to suffer the cold.'_ She no longer feels anything. Deep inside, she knew she has allowed herself to become so helpless. '_How ungraceful_.'

'_It doesn't matter. I am going to die anyway,'_ she thought. She succumbed to another wave of pain and forced herself to think of other thoughts. She looked down at her hands that once wielded a Zanpakotou. She smiled. _'And to think I can't even use these hands to open a juice pack.'_

A random memory, much like a waking dream, brought her back to the world of the living. There was Ichigo giving her that drink and she had unashamedly asked him how to drink it. "Use the straw and insert it on the top," he said. Really, he wasn't any help at all.

Try as she might, she just couldn't figure the thing out. It was laughable. '_No, I was laughable,' _she corrected. It wasn't until he decided to take the juice pack away from her, inserted the straw and gave it back to her, that she was able to see the purpose of it all.

She was amused at how such a small thing could mean a lot when one is about to die. _'No matter,'_ she dismissed again. She let the warmth of such reverie envelop her heart. Another waking dream came. This time, she was under the warm covers in Ichigo's closet with her eyes wide open.

She was listening intently…to his heartbeat.

_I've longed for you  
And I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are_

_Please say you'll be waiting,_

He was still up on the roof, this time watching the unseen sun setting. He had a worried look on his face_. 'Another day had passed and we have not even begun,'_ he said to himself, wanting to curse the wall with all he could muster. Shout at it, get mad at it, slice it with his Zangetsu. Do anything just to bring it down, but he knew it would be futile. The wall was there for a reason and it will not let them pass. _'There must be some other way.'_

Somehow the darkening sky had dampen his mood, changed his frustration into anxiety. He knew only too well what the passing day meant – another day closer to Rukia's execution.

He looked toward the city and willed his eyes to stare beyond the wall. He could feel she is there somewhere and he will find her and bring her back no matter what.

"Rukia…I'll come for you. Please wait for me."

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be in your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come to you  
If you wait for me  
And say you'll hold  
A place for me_

_In your heart._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

In the sewers under the city, Ganjyu looked intently at Ichigo and asked, "Tell me, you're serious about this. Tell me, you're heart is on this."

It took him a while to reply. He looked away and remembered Rukia's face, tears welling in her eyes. He won't let her die.

"She's…waiting," he said with renewed resolve.

**THE END**


End file.
